


A Brand New Ride

by BrigidTheFae, lemonlush



Series: One Last Ride [9]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Moving In Together, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrigidTheFae/pseuds/BrigidTheFae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlush/pseuds/lemonlush
Summary: The day has finally come - Inuyasha and Kagome can finally move in together. For mamabear! Part of the One Last Ride universe (post canon). Adult themes mentioned, but nothing explicit. Rating is for safety.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: One Last Ride [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932142
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: One Last Ride





	A Brand New Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamaBearCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearCat/gifts).



Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha universe or any of the popular name brand apps, products, services, etc.

* * *

Inuyasha rolled onto his back as the soft morning light flooded into his room, turning the inside of his eyelids red. Fuck. He was so goddamn tired...Just...five more minutes...he didn't wanna get up yet. He was exhausted from unpacking his clothes in the house yesterday…

His eyes widened at the memory and he was suddenly far more awake than he had been seconds before.

It was finally here.

_Today._

The day he officially moved out of his parents' home - his home for the last eighteen years - and in with the love of his life.

His best friend.

His childhood sweetheart.

His fiance.

His Kagome.

He couldn't believe it was happening, and yet…

A warm smile spread across his lips as he raised his hand, looking at the thin, hot pink, silicone band on his left finger. He knew he shouldn't wear it. Hell, the damn thing didn't even fit right. And...well... _pink_ …

It wasn't his taste in the _slightest_. But it was _her_ taste. It had been Kagome's when she went to the gym. She said she liked to wear it so guys wouldn't hit on her. She just wanted to work out in peace, and it was amazing what a silicon ring could do for that. But...it was more than a lie for privacy's sake now because she was his.

And now the ring was his. And yes, it was too small. And yes, he would have preferred damn near any color other than hot pink...but he didn't give two shits. So what if it only made it past his first knuckle? So what if it _was_ hot pink?

He wouldn't trade this in for anything in the fucking world because this dumb piece of silicon was a part of their story now. He ran his thumb across the soft plastic as his hand fell down to his chest.

Damn.

He couldn't believe it was finally here. He'd thought for so many fucking years that this would never happen. That it _could_ never happen - with her at least, but…

Her stuff was arriving on a truck today, along with all the furniture and all the little decor trinkets and this and that that his _future wife_ had ordered, and it just…

Pinch him, alright? Cause it sure as fuck felt like he was still fucking dreaming.

None of this felt like it could be real, even though it was...and he felt like the luckiest sonofabitch around. But as exciting as today was...and it was plenty fucking exciting, don't get him wrong...it was also bittersweet.

This was the last time he was ever gonna wake up within these four walls. Yeah, he was still gonna see his parents plenty. They were gonna be neighbors for fuck's sake. But...this was the end of him living here. The place he had grown up. _Really_ grown up...he'd lived here since he was eight. Every nook and cranny of this room held thousands of memories.

Inuyasha rolled out of bed, running his hands down his face.

Fuck.

He hadn't thought he'd be emotional about this...but when he opened his eyes, he saw his door. There was still a faint mark from the time Sesshomaru had been chasing him around with a broomstick like a sword. He'd slammed his door in his older brother's face, and the handle had gone straight through it, narrowly missing him.

There were claw marks on the edge of his desk from the stress of trying to write a fucking English paper. He'd pissed Kagome off so much she wouldn't talk to him for a week, leaving him to fend for himself. He'd learned a hard lesson then - never tell a woman she was flat-chested.

Which was something she had certainly grown out of with age.

A patch of his floor was still stained red from a bottle of nail polish he had knocked over. He'd been trying to kiss her while she was doing her nails...but all it had done was make them freak out and, _apparently_ , waste her favorite shade when the bottle shattered.

Scuff marks lined the walls from various sports he'd played over the years. Hell, even the ceiling over his bed had some from him casually tossing a baseball.

This room held his life.

But his life was changing. He was getting older. He was…

He glanced back down at the ring on his finger and smiled, biting the inside of his cheek.

He was getting married...And his new life was starting today.

He couldn't fucking wait.

Inuyasha quickly got dressed, throwing on the clothes he'd left here for himself - just a plain green t-shirt and a pair of jeans - and trotted down the stairs. He was eager to get to _their_ house and start settling in.

So eager, that when his mother started telling him to sit his ass down at the kitchen table so she could feed him, he nearly didn't listen.

Nearly.

"Alright, alright, alright," he grumbled, running his hands through his short, chin-length hair. "I'm sitting, I'm sitting…"

"Good - you can spare one last morning with your poor old mother, can't ya?"

"Ain't that old," he smirked, trying to ease some of the emotions he could sense coming off of her. Shooting him a wry smile, Izayoi turned away from him to swallow the possibility of tears as she moved around the kitchen.

"What am I going to do without my baby here, hm?" she sighed, opening the fridge and pulling everything out for breakfast. "You think your father or brother are gonna say such sweet things to me?"

"Pops will - Sessh though…"

She just smiled and shook her head, letting the barb slide for once as she set up the stove, taking out pans and melting the butter.

"It will be quiet without you here though," she mused opening a container with presliced veggies and dumping them into the pan. He scratched the back of his head, trying to think of how to respond to that.

"I'm just gonna be up the road, Ma…"

"That ain't the same, Baby."

Oh God...She wasn't gonna start crying, was she? He couldn't handle that...Oh...Oh fuck…He could smell the salt…

"Ma, hey...Ma, it's ok…" he soothed, standing from the table. He wrapped his arms around his mother as she tried to hide her face from him. She clearly thought that if he couldn't see her face, he wouldn't know about the tears. She really should have known better than that by now.

"I just...I know you're a man now," she explained hoarsely, "but you're still my baby. I knew this day was coming. I didn't think it'd be this hard letting you go."

 _"Ma..._ I'm your _neighbor_! You can stop by and see me 'n' Kags whenever ya want - the kids eventually too! Whenever we have 'em. Ya know that."

He felt her slump in his arm, nodding.

"I know Baby...I know…That doesn't make seeing you run off with her any easier..."

Run off. Like he was a disobedient child sneaking away to do something she didn't approve of. They had _talked_ about this...

"Ma," he groaned, and she shook her head.

"I'm happy you're happy Baby, you know that. I'm just gonna miss having ya all to maself is all."

"I know," he sighed, deciding to let it drop. "But you can finally clear my room out? Ain't ya been complaining for years that ya'd like a craft room? 'Sides. Ya still have Sessh here. You guys aren't empty nesters yet!"

"Mmm...But he's getting old enough that we should probably think about shoving him out of the nest anyways," his mother joked lightly, and he felt himself relaxing as the smell of salt slowly dissipated.

"Hell, I'll help ya guys. Just tell me when!" he quipped as his phone chimed in his pocket.

He slipped it out and looked down at the screen, pleased to see that it was a text from _"The Mrs."_

That's what he'd renamed her contact after they had gotten engaged...He was still apparently _"Puppy Butt"_ in hers though. He didn't know if he should laugh or take offense. Both at the fact that she'd decided to name him _"Puppy Butt"_ and that she _still_ hadn't changed it.

Ah well...At least he knew she liked his ass?

He shook his head at himself and opened his phone to read the message...And hastily slipped his phone into his back pocket.

He did _not_ need to pop a boner in front of his mother…

"Hey, Ma? I'mma call Kags real quick. She…Asked me something and it will be faster if...I...Just...Yeah...I'll um...Be right outside, ok?"

"Mhmm…" his mother replied skeptically as he began to move towards the door. "I do hope that whatever picture my future daughter-in-law just sent you was at least _tasteful_ young man!"

"M-ma!" he sputtered. "It was just a text!" he lied, thankful that his father and brother weren't around at the moment to smell the lie radiating off of him. "I'll just be a few, ok? Something came up."

"Was it your dick?" Sesshomaru asked as he trotted down the stairs and Inuyasha groaned as his mother chastised his brother for his language. Mistakes were made. He never should have even _thought_ about his brother. The ass might still be sleeping if he hadn't.

He quickly slipped outside, the weather door clamoring shut behind him as he reached back into his pocket and pulled out his phone. When he unlocked the screen to pull up his chat with _"The Mrs."_ he saw the image of her again and he audibly whimpered at it.

An oversized shirt hung loosely around her neck, exposing one sunkissed shoulder to his gaze. A shirt that happened to be his. One that had gone missing _years_ before and was soft and navy and faded...Fuck he loved navy on her. Almost as much as he loved red...also known as the color of her lacy panties. It barely covered her pussy...and he swore he could make out the shape of her sex through them. See her delicious slit that he _fully_ intended on tasting that night. He wanted her to ride his face until—

—Nope! What had he _just_ said about boners?

He wasn't gonna go down that path right now. It'd be too easy.

Instead, he tried to distract himself from the way her hard nipples were straining against the fabric of his shirt...The way she was all too sexily biting her lip...The way she'd lifted the hem of his shirt so he could see the expanse of her abdomen beneath it...The way her engagement ring sparkled on her finger...

Fucking hell Kags…

What...what had she actually said?

 _Fuck_ it was hard to look away from that picture and focus on the words, but when he did he swore he was going to swallow his tongue.

_"Can't wait to show you my pajamas in OUR bed tonight…"_

Jesus…

He felt light-headed from the blood rushing south despite himself as her meaning sunk in. It just weren't fair!

He was dialing her before he could stop himself, praying that she wasn't about to play with him more. He still had to go back inside ta finish breakfast with his family! He needed to keep at least a _little_ dignity!

 _"Mmmm...Good morning…"_ she purred into the phone when she picked up, and he was trying very, very, _very_ hard to ignore that tone.

"Kagome Higurashi, do ya mind telling me why you're sending me pictures at this hour when I'm trying ta have breakfast with ma mother?"

_"Really? I thought that you would have been awake for a while now…"_

"Well, I mighta been, but _someone_ wore me out last night!"

_"We had to christen the house…"_

"I meant with the unpacking!"

This really wasn't fair.

_"We needed a break."_

"Kagome…" he whined, and she giggled on the other side of the phone.

 _"Fine -_ I _needed a break. The few months have been...a lot…_ "

She wasn't kidding there.

_"And you started it...You took your shirt off first…"_

_"Kags…_ " he pleaded, and she giggled at his tone again. "I really don't need to relive a play by of last night again."

 _"That's ok - we can relive it later. In_ our _bed. As many times as you'd like."_

He choked on his spit and held the phone away from the side of his face for a minute to take deep, calming breaths.

"You're playing a dangerous game woman," he replied when he finally had a better grip on himself. "How'd you even get that shirt - I ain't seen it in years…"

_"This old thing? I stole it in high school. I wanted a little bit of you when I slept at night and you couldn't be there. It must have gotten buried in the back of my closet and I just found it when I was packing."_

"So that's where it went...I'm marrying a thief!"

_"How about we say it was on loan until now? You can have it back when you peel me out of it tonight."_

"Woman," he growled lowly into the phone, and she let out a pleased, gaspy little sound in response.

 _"Yes, Yash?"_ she tried to reply sweetly, but he knew better.

"Don't make me come over there now…"

_"I'd never...that would ruin tonight. Besides...I need you full of energy for this move. I got a call from them right before I texted you by the way."_

"Ya did?"

_"Mmm Hmmm…They're an hour away. Think you can meet me at the house in forty-five? Is that enough time for you, or do you need longer?"_

"I think I can swing forty-five," he smirked. "Just don't keep teasing me or I'll need longer."

_"Why don't you tell me why…"_

"I'll fucking show you why tonight," he countered, already planning on making sure the bedroom was the first thing set up. "I'm gonna wear you out so much, you're not gonna be able to get out of _our_ bed tomorrow."

_"As long as you don't mind doing the majority of the unpacking…"_

"I thought you didn't want me to touch the kitchen…"

 _"I_ don't _want you to touch the kitchen. I will just need to redo it all. I'd rather do it right the first time."_

"Don't trust me Higurashi?" he teased, and he could practically see her smile on the other side of the phone.

 _"I trust you with my life and my heart, Takahashi,"_ she murmured into the receiver, and he absently ran his thumb across the silicon band again.

"Good...You're stuck with me now…"

_"I wouldn't ask for anything else. I'll see you soon, yeah?"_

"Counting the minutes, Sweetheart."

_"Me too."_

He hung up the phone with a content smile and the urge to pinch himself. It was real though. He knew that. In his heart and soul, he knew that this was all really real.

Inuyasha slipped his phone into his pocket as he slowly lumbered back into the kitchen. Perfect timing - everyone was awake, and breakfast was already on the table.

"Oh good - just in time," his mother beamed, setting a plate down at her place.

"She was about to send me after you - I told her I didn't want to listen to your phone sex. _Again_."

_"Well, no one asked you ta butt in the first time!"_

"It's hard to _not_ overhear! I have to _actively_ avoid it!"

_"Then actively avoid it!"_

"Or just keep it down," his father suggested with a smirk.

 _"I'm so glad I'm moving out!_ Goodbye to _all_ of this! A man needs privacy! _"_

"And a consistent lay _…"_

"Will you two stop," his mother groaned. "I wanted one last normal breakfast!"

"That's what I'm giving ya Ma!" Sesshomaru defended. "It wouldn't be normal if we didn't antagonize him!"

"He has a point, Iz…"

 _"The two of you!"_ she huffed, but…

Inuyasha had to admit. This was as normal as it got for them. And if he was being honest...a small... _microscopic_ part of himself would miss this.

He just shook his head and smiled, digging into his eggs.

"What did Kagome want Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, pointedly ignoring their mother.

"Nothing that concerns you," he replied, raising his brow shoveling the eggs into his mouth.

_"Phone sex."_

He was going to ignore that one. Sesshomaru wasn't worth the aggravation right now. His brother wasn't gonna ruin today for him.

"She told me that the movers would be there in about an hour so we're gonna meet at the house in forty-five - well," he glanced down at his phone. "Mmm...Make that thirty," he corrected.

"So soon?" Izayoi pressed, and he nodded.

"Yeah - Kags said that they called her when we were talking before _Asswhipe here_ —"

"—Hey!"

"—Came and interrupted. Gonna finish up here and then just head straight over there in case they're there early."

"I think that's unlikely," his father commented, buttering a piece of toast. "Movers, like repairmen, are notoriously late for everything. Especially if they charge by the hour. They wanna drag it out if they can."

"Dunno," he shrugged, picking up the coffee his mother had set at his place and taking a sip. "I didn't ask. The magazine's tha one relocating her. I didn't wanna ask questions and ruffle feathers. Her world, her job. I ain't about to mess with this. We're damn lucky as it is…"

They all had to concede to that.

"Well," his mother began cautiously, resting her arms on the table and slowly running her fingers up and down the hot sides of her coffee mug. "Why don't I come with you?"

He nearly choked on his eggs.

"What?"

"When you leave to meet the movers. Why don't I go with you? It could be easier with three people helping unpack and direct them in the house…"

"Or too many cooks in the kitchen, Dear," his father gently pointed out, trying to give his son a way out of this, should he want one.

He honestly didn't know. He knew that his mother had strong opinions...but...so did his wife to be. He also knew that if Kagome hadn't been in the picture, he would have been doing this with his mother. And things weren't quite as chilly between his mother and Kagome as they once were.

They had had really been making strides over the last few months, ever since…

Well…

That weren't a fun memory he really wanted ta revisit right now.

Today was a _happy_ day. And he was gonna cling to that happy.

"Just promise me you'll leave the kitchen to her? She's very specific about how she wants it, and she ain't letting no one help her with it. I think she's even banning Mrs. H from helping her unpack that one."

"Mrs. H...You're marrying her daughter. Are you ever going to call her Sara?"

"Nope!"

* * *

Kagome giggled as she hung up the phone, pleased with herself. She had wanted to get him excited, and she felt like she had succeeded there. For the move, of course.

And also tonight.

Though what she had done might have been overkill. Ah well...she certainly had his attention!

She had been looking forward to today for...too long. Knowing that it was here was exciting and a relief and she was ready to just be _settled_. She had a wedding to plan, needed to get things set up with work, and needed to get into a new routine…

A whole beautiful life was spread out before her, and she was positively giddy.

She quickly changed out of her pajamas and into a white tank top and jeans before trotting down the stairs, greeting her mother and brother.

"Someone is in a good mood," Sara smiled knowingly, and Kagome blushed.

"It's move-in day Mama!" she reasoned, reaching for the pot of coffee her mother had made and pouring some into a cup. Kagome turned around and took a sip from the mug, feeling the hot coffee flow down her throat as she swallowed.

God.

She knew that Inuyasha loved her coffee...but she _adored_ her mother's even more.

"Mmmm...I'm going to miss having this on a regular basis…"

"Trying to find an excuse not to go?" her brother teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha...I'm going. And I'm going to be around a _lot_ more than I've been the last few years now. We're going to be _neighbors_ Souta."

"Is it possible to keep Inuyasha but still get rid of her?" he asked, turning to their mother for help.

"Hey!"

 _"What?_ At least _he_ can help me with girls!"

"And I can't?"

"...I mean…"

"Alright you two, alright," Sara laughed, pointing towards the pan on the stove. "Kagome, some eggs and bacon are waiting for you."

"Thanks, Mama," she grinned, placing her mug down at her spot. "The movers called not too long ago - I'm going to meet Yash at the house in about...forty, thirty minutes?" she guessed, unable to see the time.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come and help today?"

"Nah - we've got it. Besides it's going to be crazy with everyone moving in and out of the house...have to tell everyone where to put the boxes...the furniture...Nearly _everything..._ Tomorrow will be calmer."

And also if he took his shirt off again today, she didn't want to have to hold herself accountable for her actions. And when it came to Inuyasha...it was _very_ hard to hold herself accountable. Especially now. She glanced down at the ring on her finger and smiled.

She didn't think she'd ever be wearing this again.

 _A_ ring? Sure. But...not _this_ ring. She'd say she hoped that things would go better this time, but in truth?

She didn't have to hope. She _knew_ that they would.

She and Inuyasha were the same people they had always been. They were still as deeply in love with each other as they had been when they were eighteen. The only difference between now and then was that now?

They were mature.

Adults.

They were both _ready_. For the commitment...for the shared life...She _knew_ that they would succeed this time. They had both shown each other that they were willing to do whatever it took to be able to spend the rest of their lives together.

And she was so ready for that.

"If that's what you want Sweetheart. You just say the word, and I'll be there."

"Thanks Mama," she grinned, digging into her food. "I just can't believe it's finally _here._ "

"You've been waiting for this moment for a long time," Sara agreed, shooting her a knowing look. "I'm happy for you. And for Inuyasha. You two deserve each other."

Yeah.

They did.

They really did.

* * *

Kagome was surprised to see Izayoi at their house, patiently waiting beside Inuyasha for her and the movers to arrive.

"Hey Darling," he called almost sheepishly as he gave her a small wave. "Ma wanted ta come 'n' help us."

"You did?" she replied, trying to look at this as a positive.

"Moving day is always hard...an extra pair of hands can never hurt, Sweetie."

Sweetie.

She was trying. They both were.

Still, she wished he would have mentioned that his mom was coming. She would have told hers that she could come too then...But...She was sure there was a reason, and she didn't want to make it a thing. They could talk about it later, and she could find out what happened.

"Thanks - we appreciate it," she smiled, tucking her keys into her back pocket as Inuyasha visibly relaxed.

"We do," he agreed, opening his arms so Kagome could walk into them. She couldn't help but bury her face in the side of his neck, and deeply inhale the scent of him and his old spice. She knew that she was home already...but now she was _really_ home. She let out a little sigh of contentment as she exhaled and felt his arms run up and down her back a few times.

"Good morning, Darling," he murmured, tilting his head down to kiss the crown of her head, feeling the softness of her hair beneath his lips.

"Mmm…" she agreed, tilting his head up to capture his lips in a sweet, lingering kiss. "It is now…"

"Mmm," he agreed, leaning down to lazily and languidly kiss her again. "I can't wait for the damn movers to get here so we can start unpacking…"

"Eager?"

"You could say that," he smirked, and she couldn't help but take a moment to appreciate his visage. Golden eyes dancing in merriment...Thick scruff covering the lower half of his face...short, chin-length hair that she herself had evened out after his hack job...All illuminated by the morning sunlight...He was a picture standing there in that cowboy hat of his.

Her sexy, sweet, special man.

And she was never letting go of him again.

"Me too," she murmured before teasing, "I'm ready for you to carry me across the threshold so we can start our lives together."

"Carry you across the threshold, huh?"

You know. That weren't the worst idea in the world. They still had a lotta time before the movers arrived…

He dipped down and caught Kagome behind the knees, lifting her up in his arms.

"Inuyasha! I was kidding!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck to hold on for dear life.

"Well I'm not!"

"Well I was! You don't need to carry me across the threshold! We aren't even married yet!"

"But what if I wanna now!"

"Well, I—"

He leaned down to kiss her, cutting her off. Sometimes, when it came to Kagome Higurashi, it was just easier to kiss her to get her to stop her nonsense. And saying she wanted to be carried across the threshold and then changing her mind was just utter nonsense, in his opinion.

And honestly, she didn't care either way now. Carry her, don't carry her...all she knew was she didn't want this moment to end. She never wanted him to put her down again. Never wanted his lips to leave hers. She felt so much hope and excitement for their future together bloom in her chest. She just didn't understand how she had gotten so damn lucky.

Everything had been so shitty for so long...finding their way back to each other had been so hard...Now that they were _here_ , she just wanted to enjoy it all. Today, tomorrow, next week…

She was looking forward to every single moment.

And so was he.

And they both reminded each other of that as their lips worked together, making a small, keening whimper claw its way out of Inuyasha's throat.

It was then that he realized that they weren't exactly alone, and his mother was still standing there, watching it all unfold.

With her phone out.

Taking photos.

Why the hell had they taught her that Instagram was a thing?

He immediately broke away from Kagome and put her back on the ground, blushing profusely.

"Why did you stop?" Izayoi pressed, looking up from her phone.

"Why? Because...You...I...MA! _Why_ are you taking pictures of this!"

"It was a cute photo," she shrugged dismissively. "And today is a big day. And I love seeing you happy. Both of you," she added on softly, and Kagome shot her a small, appreciative grin.

It honestly warmed her heart. And if Izayoi wanted to take a photo of the two of them together, then they were going to take a photo of the two of them together! Besides. She wanted one too.

"Come on. Let's do it again Yash."

"Wh-what? Why?! I thought you didn't wanna be carried across!"

"Well, I changed my mind."

"Oh sure. _Now_ you change your mind. I feel like the two of ya are ganging up on me," he griped...but there was no real bite to his words. The silent laughter in his eyes belied the tone of his words, and he leaned down to pick her up again. "Better?" he asked as kagome's arms slid around his neck.

"Getting there…" she teased, her eyes twinkling in merriment.

"You need ta kiss her, Baby!"

He snorted at that.

"How did I end up with _two_ pushy women in my life?"

"You love it, don't start," Kagome laughed, and he groaned.

"Do I?"

"You wouldn't have said yes if you didn't…"

"As I recall, I asked first."

"Which time?"

"Children…"

"Alright, alright…" he groaned, leaning his head down to kiss her once more so his women could have their damn photo for their social media.

It wasn't nearly as passionate as before. But it was sweet and wonderful...And when Kagome kicked her leg up, he nearly dropped her in surprise.

[(Art by Clearwillow)](https://clearwillow.tumblr.com/)

Instead, he just broke away from her to ask, "What are you doing?"

"Posing."

"Why?"

"Because it will be cute!"

"And unnatural!"

"But cute!"

"You can be a rea—MM!"

She rolled her eyes and pulled his head down to kiss her again. Honestly...she was right. He'd much rather be doing that anyway. Especially when she tasted so damn _good_. He loved her coffee. Loved it even more when he could still taste it on her lip.

He was fucking addicted to her. To all things Kagome.

And he was ok with that.

When his ear caught the slightly muffled sound of the moving truck in the distance though, he decided he had enough of this.

"Yash?" she sighed as he pulled away from her, barely registering the movement around her as he began walking.

"I said I was gonna carry you across the threshold," he smirked, jogging up the stairs and across the front porch. "I'm gonna do it. Movers will be here any minute."

"Yeah?"

He could feel her stiffen in his arms and try to look behind her shoulder for them.

"Yeah - but I ain't letting ya go until I'm good and ready so you better just relax until then, Darling," he smirked, opening the door. She watched it slowly swing open, revealing the bare bone of their finished house.

Theirs.

Like it was always supposed to be.

The gravity of this moment wasn't lost on either of them, and Inuyasha felt his throat restrict a little as he took a deep, stabilizing breath.

He slowly lifted one foot, taking a step forward. Then another...then another...Until…

"Welcome home, Kagome."

She looked up into his eyes, and saw the truth of his words openly displayed across his face. This was home. Their home. For them.

Kagome and Inuyasha…

...Inuyasha and Kagome…

They weren't going anywhere, and this marked the start of everything for them.

"Welcome home, Inuyasha."

* * *

A/N:

For mamabear! This is a post canon one shot...Almost an epilogue but not...And it was very hard writing this without revealing the rest of the plot. But the inspo struck and I knew I could write this and not end up with another monster on my hands. Like Break Me (piece I'm doing with Clearwillow that hasn't been posted yet) or A Worthy Sacrifice...Or just about any of the others...

WE LOVE YOU MAMABEAR!


End file.
